Après l'orage OS post 4x10
by Calypsoh
Summary: A l'issue du 4x10, nous avons laissé un Jane éperdu sur un pas de porte. Les souvenirs lui sont-ils revenus? Comment peut-il gérer autant de haine?  La tempête fait rage dehors..mais aussi dans les coeurs de nos deux héros!


**Coucou à tous!  
>alors je fus tellement emballée par le <strong>4x10<strong> qu'une fois encore il m'a inspiré une petite OS.  
>Celle-ci est sensée se situer après la fin de l'épisode. Je suis restée sur un gout un peu d'inachevé avec notre Jane appuyé à la porte, aussi ai-je éprouvé le besoin d'imaginer la suite.<br>Pour les besoins de mon intrigue, j'ai changé un tout petit peu les dernières répliques mais je pense que vous devriez tout de même y retrouver l'esprit de l'épisode!  
>J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous aidera à attendre le retour de <span>Mentalist <span>à la rentrée!  
>PS: je crois que la tempête m'a un peu inspirée, hihi<br>Bisous à tous.**

**attention **SPOILER 4x10;****

**Après l'orage… (suite 4x10).**

Le SUV noir de Lisbon pénétra dans une petite cour intérieure, qui s'étalait aux pieds d'une immense bâtisse. Derrière la vitre de la portière, Jane observait les lieux qui se dessinaient peu à peu devant lui. Pourquoi Térésa l'avait-elle mené jusqu'ici ? Elle souhaitait de toute évidence le faire changer d'avis quant à sa décision de quitter le CBI, mais en quoi lui montrer une riche maison ôterait au soit disant « consultant » son envie de partir vers une nouvelle vie, aux bras d'une ravissante et entreprenante femme brune ?

Patrick Jane ne doutait pas un instant de son choix mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait tout de même accepté de suivre celle qui semblait être une amie de longue date. A vrai dire, il n'avait guère apprécié le sous-entendu de la fliquette : selon elle, Jane cherchait à fuir un sentiment confus mêlé à son passé oublié et la vanité du mentaliste souhaitait ardemment démontrer à Lisbon qu'elle se trompait totalement.

La conductrice stoppa alors le moteur de la voiture et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, descendit, rapidement suivie par son passager. Dehors, l'air était étouffant et moite pour la saison. Jane observa alors la somptueuse demeure devant laquelle ils se tenaient tous les deux. Le style bourgeois et raffiné de l'habitation ne correspondait ni aux moyens d'une petite fonctionnaire de police ni aux gouts apparemment sobres de Térésa: Jane en conclut donc qu'ils ne se rendaient pas chez la jeune femme. Cette dernière monta alors les quelques marches claires qui menaient à l'entrée principale.

« _Où sommes- nous_ ? demanda alors Jane qui la suivit sans hésitation.

- _Chez vous_, répondit-elle en se retournant. _Donnez-moi votre trousseau de clés_ ! »

Jane s'exécuta sans rechigner, continuant d'admirer les lieux, ravi de se savoir propriétaire d'une maison si tape-à-l'œil : il se voyait déjà y amener sa nouvelle conquête d'un soir!

De son côté, Lisbon glissa en silence une grande clé rouillée dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte : sa main trembla légèrement, signe de son anxiété. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait raison de conduire Jane dans cette maison et pour tout dire, elle pensait même faire une grosse erreur. Le médecin avait été très clair : la mémoire de Jane devait revenir d'elle-même, sans interférences de quiconque dans ses souvenirs. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu son ami déterminé à partir définitivement, en parfait arnaqueur prêt à reprendre ses activités douteuses, elle n'avait pu se retenir. Elle devait user sa dernière carte et tenter de rendre à Jane son passé oublié.

Tous d'eux entrèrent dans le vaste hall dépouillé et Jane découvrit avec surprise une maison vide, froide et bien peu chaleureuse. Un étrange sentiment envahit le cœur de l'amnésique: pourquoi se sentait-il soudain oppressé ? Comment, lui, le clown aux mille couleurs, pouvait-il habiter dans un endroit aussi...clinique ? Mais il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir au fond de la pièce un immense piano recouvert d'un drap blanc que déjà Lisbon montait sans préavis les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

« _Térésa, attendez_… » la rattrapa vite le consultant qui ne tenait pas tant que cela à rester seul derrière.

Mais la jeune femme poursuivait son ascension sans dire un mot et Jane, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, vit son corps frêle se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les marches. Une fois en haut, le visage fermé de Lisbon fixa intensément une porte blanche entrouverte au bout du corridor. Le consultant, qui n'aimait pas la tension de plus en plus palpable chez sa partenaire, tenta une esquive peu délicate, dont il avait les secrets.

_« Voyons Térésa, je croyais que nous ne couchions pas ensemble_, dit-il de son ton le plus charmeur. _Et maintenant tout semble m'indiquer que vous connaissez parfaitement ma chambre. Serait-ce une invitation_ ? »

Mais cette fois les yeux émeraude de Lisbon ne brillèrent pas de cette étincelle que le mentaliste avait perçue chez elle quand elle paraissait excédée. Au contraire, ses prunelles trahissaient une vraie tristesse, de la crainte aussi et peut-être même une once de dégout. Cet étrange regard fit alors perdre son sourire hypocrite à Jane qui reporta, sérieusement cette fois, son attention sur ladite porte.

« _Que vais-je trouver dans cette pièce_ ? lui demanda-t-il un brin anxieux à son tour.

_- Des réponses, je l'espère_ » répondit doucement la jeune femme.

Après quelques secondes à regarder alternativement la porte et Lisbon, Jane se décida enfin à s'approcher. Il tendit une main vers la poignée et se surprit à son tour à trembler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son corps semblait-il pressentir quelque chose que sa mémoire refusait de toute évidence de lui rendre? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que s'il ouvrait cette porte, la bulle de joie et d'insouciance dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis son réveil à l'hôpital lui éclaterait à la figure ?

Dehors commençait soudain à gronder un orage inattendu : pourtant la météo avait annoncé qu'il devrait faire beau encore plusieurs jours. N'était-ce pas ce que lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé Lisbon, la veille sur le banc devant l'étang ? Mais la chaude Californie était réputée pour ses variations rapides de temps et les températures étouffantes de la journée offraient un terrain privilégié aux orages.

Tel un mauvais augure antique, le tonnerre gronda au moment même où Jane tourna la poignée de la porte. Une pièce dénudée et encore plus froide que le rez-de-chaussée s'offrit à sa vue. Face à l'entrée se trouvait un simple matelas, posé à même le sol. Mais ce qui glaça le sang du mentaliste fut le dessin diabolique gravé sur le mur au-dessus : un immense smiley écarlate semblait fixer et narguer le visiteur. Jane se raidit instantanément: il connaissait cette pièce, il en était sûr à présent. Mais plus que tout, il connaissait ce smiley et son sourire funeste. Jane eut plusieurs flash-back imprécis : il se revit soudain, assis ou allongé sur ce matelas, tenant un carnet dans ses mains, la mine sombre. Il se revit aussi errer dans cette lugubre maison, telle une âme en peine. Mais pourquoi ? Telle une digue qui s'était rompue, il se sentit envahi d'une foule de sentiments contradictoires et entremêlés : tristesse, culpabilité, haine, désespoir, frustration, douleur. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi? Qu'avait-il donc fait, qu'avait-il donc vécu dans cette pièce ?Tout était encore si confus dans son esprit que le consultant prit appui quelques secondes sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas défaillir.

« _Je suis vraiment désolée_ » entendit-il derrière lui d'une voix faible.

Perdu dans ses bribes de souvenirs, il en avait oublié la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui. A vrai dire, il se trouvait assailli par tant d'émotions aussi vives qu'incontrôlables qu'il perdit toute notion de mesure.

« _Désolée ? Vous êtes désolée_ ? » fit-il sèchement en se retournant vers Lisbon, qui l'observait sans trop comprendre.

Elle vit alors Jane s'approcher d'elle : pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la frapper et une peur ancienne vint vriller leur cœur de la jeune femme : elle n'avait jamais pu oublier les violences de son enfance. Et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait face à un homme révolté qui ne semblait plus pouvoir contenir sa rage. Mais Jane se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier et sans rien ajouter de plus, dévala l'escalier, voulant fuir à tout prix ce lieu maudit.

Paralysée quelques secondes, Lisbon ne sut trop comment réagir : devait-elle le laisser partir ? Devait-elle le suivre ? Ces derniers jours elle avait découvert un autre Patrick Jane que celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier, un Patrick Jane dérangeant et effronté. Mais là, dans ce couloir sombre, à travers ses yeux bleus égarés et virulents, elle avait vu un homme fou de douleur, prêt à tout. Ni une, ni deux, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, Térésa descendit en courant l'escalier : elle devait le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

« _Jane ? Jane, attendez ! **JANE**_ ? » hurlait-elle en arrivant à la porte d'entrée.

Dehors, l'orage faisait rage et des trombes d'eau s'étaient mises à tomber. Tout comme Térésa Lisbon, le ciel avait envie de pleurer tout comme Patrick Jane, le ciel avait envie de gronder…

Au milieu du rideau de pluie, l'agent aperçut alors une silhouette longer le mur de la maison, se dirigeant vers le vaste terrain qui s'étendait à l'arrière. Ne se souciant nullement de l'eau qui ruisselait sur elle, Lisbon courut pour rattraper son ami qui ne daignait pas se retourner.

« _Jane ? Où allez-vous_ ? cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage.

_- Loin, très loin..._ » entendit-elle en arrivant aux côtés de Jane qui s'obstinait à poursuivre sa marche sans la regarder.

Lisbon s'empara alors vivement du bras droit de Jane et le força à s'arrêter : ils se trouvaient tous près d'un vaste chêne qui avait dû être la fierté de la famille Jane, au temps où l'ombre d'un grand arbre suffisait à abriter des pique-niques heureux en famille.

« _Jane, vous ne pouvez pas partir, pas comme ça, pas sans savoir qui vous êtes, vous devez rester, vous…_

_- Ah, c'était donc cela_, l'interrompit-il soudain en se tournant vers elle, avec un air ironique malsain. _La vérité est que vous voulez que je reste, Térésa, vous voulez que je reste avec vous, près de vous_.

_- Pardon_ ? fit-elle, de nouveau déroutée.

_- Vous ne supportez pas l'idée que je puisse vivre heureux, avec une autre femme_, poursuivit-il avec hargne. _Vous êtes l'égoïste dans l'histoire_ ! »

Lisbon fut frappée de plein fouet par cette remarque tout à fait inappropriée : Jane en profita pour se dégager de son emprise et poursuivre son avancée. Ne pouvant décemment pas le laisser partir dans cet état, la jeune femme entreprit de le saisir de nouveau par la manche pour l'obliger à l'écouter. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Jane se retourna vivement, empoigna violemment Lisbon et la plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre, sans considération aucune. La pluie faisait toujours rage et il n'était pas recommandé de rester au pied d'un arbre dans de telles conditions climatiques. Mais nos deux héros, submergés par une toute autre tempête, ne s'occupaient guère de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Trop surprise pour se débattre, Lisbon plongea son regard atterré dans les yeux emplis de colère de son consultant qui la maintenait fermement.

« _**POURQUOI** ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé partir et vivre en paix_ ? » lui reprocha-t-il fermement en la tenant appuyée contre le chêne.

Au fond de lui-même, Jane était totalement perdu : ses souvenirs refusaient de lui revenir à part entière, il ressentait simplement de la rage, encore et toujours de la rage. Et ce qui le rendait plus fou encore était qu'il ignorait toujours ce qui avait causé tant de douleur. Que signifiait ce smiley ? Quel drame son esprit refusait de lui faire revivre ? Tant de questions sans réponse, tant d'impuissance le rendait fou et il ne put que passer sa violence sur la seule personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Toujours adossée à l'arbre, inondée des pieds jusqu'à la tête, Lisbon tentait de retrouver elle aussi ses esprits.

« _Vivre…en paix_ ? reprit-elle, totalement sonnée_. Comment pouvez-vivre en paix dans de telles conditions_ ?

- _Répondez, Lisbon, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ainsi_ ? » hurla-t-il contre la brunette

Lisbon ? Il l'avait appelée Lisbon, voilà qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien des jours. Malheureusement ce signe qui aurait pu être de bon augure se trouvait assombri par l'aspect menaçant du ton employé par Jane. Quoique la force de l'homme était décuplée par sa colère, Térésa aurait pu facilement se dégager de son emprise et effectuer une prise de lutte qu'elle maitrisait si bien. Mais répondre à la violence par la violence était-il vraiment la solution, surtout avec votre ami le plus proche ? Aussi la jeune femme choisit de demeurer calme et opta pour la sincérité du cœur. Alors que des larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies qui déferlaient sur son visage mat, elle plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux fous de Jane et dit, d'une voix douce mais ferme :

_« Parce que je serai toujours là pour vous sauver, Jane, que vous le vouliez ou non !_ »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un choc (un de plus !) pour le mentaliste : loin, très loin dans un passé encore trop nébuleux, il crut se souvenir avoir lui-même dit cette phrase à Lisbon, un jour. Il se souvint que cette jeune femme, flic émérite qui aurait pu l'envoyer au sol et l'arrêter pour outrage à agent, demeurait là à endurer sa colère et sa violence. Instinctivement, il relâcha un peu la pression mais conserva ses mains sur les épaules fragiles de la jeune femme toujours adossée à l'arbre. Jane détailla les moindres parcelles du visage de Lisbon, tentant de se souvenir des années passées à ses côtés. Yeux océan contre yeux émeraude : aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner la lutte.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'aperçut que la pluie avait commencé à diminuer d'intensité. Pourtant le gros de l'orage semblait passé et le ciel, tout comme Patrick Jane, tentait de s'apaiser.

Sentant son ami se détendre un peu, Lisbon soupira.

« _De quoi vous rappelez-vous_ ? osa-t-elle demander d'un ton doux et rassurant.

_- De…, je…ne sais pas, tout est si confus…, _marmonna-t-il, perdu.

_- Alors laissez-moi vous aider_ » murmura Lisbon approchant son visage de celui de Jane.

Celui-ci dévisageait toujours celle qui lui restait indéniablement fidèle : il se souvint qu'en ouvrant les yeux quelques jours plus tôt à l'hôpital, il avait trouvé à son chevet cette belle brune et s'était surpris à espérer qu'elle était son amante. Quel homme sain d'esprit n'aurait pas désiré cette femme ? Mais voilà, Jane était tout sauf sain d'esprit, et Lisbon était tout sauf son amante. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient encore, Jane se forçait en enfouir en lui les quelconques prémices d'une attirance charnelle et voyait en Lisbon un être presque sacré et intouchable. Même s'il s'était montré audacieux dernièrement avec les femmes de son entourage, il n'avait jamais tenté de séduire ouvertement Térésa. Car elle était bien au-delà de toute concupiscence, elle était trop importante pour risquer de la sacrifier sur l'autel de la débauche.

A cet instant précis et de manière définitive, Jane sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dans sa vie de pilier plus solide que la brunette et il décida de s'en remettre totalement à elle.

Il commença par la libérer de son emprise en laissant retomber ses mains, provoquant chez Lisbon un soupir de soulagement. Mine de rien la virulence de Jane lui avait fait mal et elle appréciait de ne plus sentir dans son dos l'écorce dure du chêne.

Totalement mis à nu, inondé des pieds à la tête, Jane laissa couler à son tour une larme : il acceptait de baisser les armes.

« _Aidez-moi à retrouver mon passé, Lisbon_ » la supplia-t-il doucement.

Soulagée, la jeune femme acquiesça. Que devait-elle dire après une crise pareille ? Que devait-elle faire ? Une idée lui vint alors.

_« Que diriez-vous de rentrer nous sécher et de boire un thé ? Vous adorez le thé_ _vous savez, _dit-elle timidement.

_- Je crois me souvenir…oui, que mon préféré est… le thé à la camomille_, embraya-t-il tout aussi doucement.

_- Eh bien, c'est un début !_ »

Lisbon esquissa un petit sourire : il n'y avait vraiment que ce duo de feu et de glace pour passer d'une terrible crise à une conversation sur le thé ! Elle trouva cela rassurant, se redressa et invita Jane à la suivre en direction de la maison. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au SUV, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Jane s'approcha de la place du passager tandis que Lisbon partit fermer la porte de la maison. Revenant vers la voiture, elle trouva Jane debout devant sa portière ouverte.

« _Vous pouviez laisser ouvert, il n'y a rien à voler à l'intérieur_, déplora le consultant.

_- Si, il y a une part de votre vie dans cette maison et nous devons la conserver jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à rouvrir vous-même cette porte_ » répondit-elle avec assurance et douceur en même temps.

_« Nous devons la conserver_ » : la formule était hautement symbolique. Lisbon était la gardienne de cet homme brisé et Jane l'acceptait enfin.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, si troublé quelques minutes plus tôt : l'orage était passé.

Puis ce fut Lisbon qui porta son regard sur Jane, trempé mais visiblement un peu apaisé : là aussi, l'orage était passé.

**FIN**.


End file.
